Methods for large-scale production of polypeptides, such as Factor VII polypeptides, in eukaryote cells are known in the art, see, e.g., WO 02/29083, WO 02/29084 and WO 03/29442.
In large-scale production of polypeptides, such as Factor VII polypeptides, it is for economical reasons desirable to prolong the production phase in order to benefit fully from the efforts put into the propagation of the cell culture. Also, it is envisaged that a more even production rate for the polypeptide over a longer period of time will render the polypeptide batch more homogeneous in that post-translational processes (e.g. glycosylation and formation of γ-carboxylic acids) are believed to proceed more accurately for a “non-stressed” cell culture.
WO 01/23527 discloses a cell culture medium for the protein-free and serum-free cultivation of cells. The medium contains a proportion of a soy hydrolysate (soy peptone).